The Painter's Muse
by criminalsandtea
Summary: I never in my wildest dreams believed something like this would happen. I, Sebastian Moran was a renown painter and had always remained as professional as I could, but not even someone like myself could ever resist Jim Moriarty and his tantalizing ways. But lets not get ahead of ourselves. Let me tell you the story from the beginning. M- for later chapters - triggers- Underage
1. Chapter 1

It was summer when I was hired to paint for Ms. Moriarty. My first impression of her was in a small outdoor cafe in the streets of London. Her petticoats were brightly colored and made of the finest silks. I could tell she was made of money, and would most likely pay me well. She told me that the subject of the painting was risque, but she knew that I had no means to object. She offered for me to stay in her home for the summer, I would stay in the guest chambers. It did sound quite nice to me, so I accepted.

A week later I found myself in a state of complete rapture, for this house or rather mansion, was jaw-droppingly fantastic. It was almost like a Gothic mansion. With large turrets and beautiful lush gardens. I then realized that not only did Ms. Moriarty have money, she was swimming in it. Walking up to the large cast-iron gates I couldn't imagine why I had said yes to paint something, when I didnt even know what it was. Though I quickly shrugged it off as I stood in front of the door about to knock.

I stood there shocked when a young maid opened the door and curtsied. "Hello Sir Moran. Ms. Moriarty has sent me to collect your bags and bring you to the parlor for tea." She took my bag, but I insisted on holding onto my knap-sack of painting materials. She lead me to a large open room where I was to have tea. Ms. Moriarty was there already, perched like a lovely song bird. Her delicate fingers twining around a few dark curls and her aged eyes seemed to be peering out into the distance.

"Ms. Moriarty?" I said sitting down across from her in a fragile looking sitting chair. She blinks a few times before smiling at me.

"Sorry dear. I was just off thinking. Tea?" She offers a porcelain teacup to me and I take it with steady hands. Looking at me, she takes her own cup and takes a slow sip. "So. You must be curious about your subject?" I nodded somewhat nervous about the information I was about to receive. "First off please, from now on call me Veronica. Moriarty was my husband's last name, as you have probably heard he pasted away...of natural causes." She says frowning slightly then returning to her cheerful demeanor.

Veronica...what a fitting name, I thought smiling back at her. She babbles on for a bit and I am worried she has lost her train of thought. I enjoy her chattering for a while before setting down my cup. "Veronica. I am feeling slightly sluggish. Do you mind if I see my subject then retire to my room?" She widens her eyes and throws her head back and a loud shill laugh escapes her lips.

"Oh. Yes. Your subject will be my son. Shall we go see him?" She sets her own cup down and offers her hand for me to help her up. I take her small soft hand and escort her out of the room. "His name is James. After his father." She informs leaning into me as we walk down the well lit corridor. I ing over to the just keep silent and nod.

"He should be in the library. God only knows how much information is in that boys head." She gave a weak smile as we approached the glass doors to the library. I pushed open the door with my free hand and walked her into the the large room. I craned my neck looking for this mysterious boy while we walked down the columns of books. We came around to a small sitting area where a lithe figure was curled up with a light red duvet.

"James...darling can you give a few seconds of your time for Mr. Moran?" She said letting go of my hand and moving over to sit by the boy. He didn't look up from the book and shrugged away from her touch. She sighed looking up at me. "He isn't much of a talker. Poor child doesn't speak much. Im afraid he might have some problems. Not that it will matter for you. Now for how you will be painting my little angel. I am assuming you are familiar with the human body? Well this may seem like a very strange request but I am looking for someone who will paint my child in full nudity. I have seen your work. I know he is a bit young, but I assure you, if you can paint him then I shall pay you very well." She smiled playing with this child's dark hair.

I was quite taken back with the request, though I had painted many nude portraits, but a boy no older then fifteen? "Yes. Veronica. I will paint the boy, it will not be a problem." I watched the boy carefully wondering how he felt about it. Though he showed absolutely no emotion about the subject, the boy's mother seemed overjoyed and grinned madly.

"Did you here that James? Oh mummy is so happy! Are you happy James?" She purred hugging the boy though he flinched away. I felt the edges of my mouth turn up as I tried not to laugh at the action. His mother seemed so enthused while James was complacent. As if the young boy knew I was laughing inwardly his eyes shot up.

This boy. This terrifying child was staring at him with two snake like eyes. I shivered not able to look away. A sinful smile crept onto those thin pale lips. "Mummy. You know how I hate the name James. Hello Mr. Moran. My name is Jim," I blinked a few times before breaking the gaze we were holding.

"Hello Jim. You can call me Sebastian." I said softly noticing the boy eying me like a lion would hunt a gazelle. The hairs on the back of my neck rose, making another shiver run down my spine.

After a few seconds Veronica pulled away from Jim and turned to me once more. "So. You said you were tired. I assume you would like to see your bed chambers?" I nodded to her, standing up and slinging my painters sack over my large shoulders. I hold my hand to help her up. "Your such a gentleman Sebastian," She gushes allowing my help and dances to my left side. "James, darling. Wont you come with us to escort Mr. Moran?" She sang in a soft voice. Once again she reminded me of a song bird. The way she would hover at one moment then the next she would be buzzing along. I smiled watching her tug Jim up. The boy didn't look very happy, his bottom lip pushed into a charming pout, but Veronica was quite persistent.

Before long we were at the door to my chambers. Jim had kept hushed the entire time but never took his reptilian eyes off me. It would have been unnerving but I tried to ignore him and instead watch Veronica flit around the room gesturing to things.

"So this is your room. The bathroom is the next door over, feel free to roam wherever." She chuckled running her hands over the soft silken sheets. I was quite excited about this room. Maybe I would even sketch it. Not only was there a large bed, but in the back of the room, there was a magnificent fireplace. To my surprise there was a large tiger pelt sprawled out near the fireplace, I wanted to go over and touch the lush fur.

Jim walked into the room with a lazy saunter. He had finally turned his attention to the floor where the tiger pelt was. "What do you think of it Sebastian," He drawled my name out, pronouncing each syllable. It would have been charming if it was any other child, but with Jim it was seductive.

I stuttered for a moment before looking at the pelt. "It is beautiful." I smile at Jim hoping my answer was sufficient. Jim just tutted at me before lying down on the fur rug. He wiggled around for a moment before letting a soft sigh escape his lips.

"I had father send men to bring me this fur. They killed a majestic creature and all you can say is beautiful." He sneered running his hand along the tiger stripes. I frowned turning to set down my painters set. Veronica had rushed over and scolded the pestilent child for being rude to me. I noted that Jim listened to his mother, though reluctant.

"Come now James. Let us leave Sebastian now and let him rest," She tugged on the boy's arm like a small child, and tried to drag him out of the room. Jim had other ideas. He wiggled away and walked back over to me. I eyed him nervously.

"Will you be coming to join us for dinner sir?" He said with large innocent eyes. I nodded wondering how for one moment he could have such a pure look, but the next it could be corrupt and sinful.

His gazed switched again, to a scandalous stare, letting his tongue run over those smooth lips. I look over to Veronica, who is once again off in her own world, twirling a curl around her finger. Letting out a low sigh I look back at Jim. He takes a few steps closer and gives me a sly smirk. "I am looking forward to seeing you Sebastian." Jim purrs sounding much older then he is. I give a nervous chuckle and move back to my paints.

"I look forward to seeing you and your mother." which is partly a lie. I dont like how Jim made me feel. How I would shiver when he talked, yet I could sit for hours and listen to Jim's Irish drawl. After a extended silence I turned around. Both Jim and Veronica were gone. I sat at my bed and stared around the room, noting the expensive paintings and art pieces. "Only one summer. You have been through worse. One summer then you can leave." I muttered to myself playing with one of my jars of paint.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner had been silent, besides the mindless chatter of Veronica. I tried to remain captivated by her words, but found myself sneaking glances at the curious child across from me. Jim hadn't even touched his food. I wasn't entirely surprised by this action. Jim was far to thin. I shivered thinking of the glimpses of bone I would see when he undressed for me. Heat crept up into my cheeks and the back of my neck when I thought about it. I shook my head and took a bite of the cooked goose.

"Sebastian. I was thinking we could discuss different places you could paint James," She purred as if they were talking about something as easy as going to the market. A sudden shrill giggle left Veronica's mouth as she polished off her large glass of wine. I held back my urge to roll my eyes and took a sip of my water. Jim looked at me with a sly smile and kicked my foot. Pulling my leg away quickly, I frown at him. "I will be right back. I must relieve myself." She giggles and hurries out of the room.

The second she is gone Jim slinks out of his seat and moves over to my side of the table. "So. Sebby. Mind if I call you that?" Jim grinned widely when he saw my lip twitch. "Ahh. You do mind. But you wont do anything. If you do I'll tell mummy." He chirped moving closer to me. His gaze was, once again void of emotion. It reminded me of total darkness. Unfeeling.

I moved away from him as he tried to touch my shoulder. "I like you Sebby. We are going to have so much fun this summer." He said innocently playing with his inky hair. "I promise I will be good when you paint me. Im good at following orders." He winked going back to his seat and looking at me. I blushed as heat pooled in my groin. This felt so wrong. I wanted to get up and retreat to my bed chambers when Veronica came back in.

"Ah. Much better. Now dearies. Who wants to have an evening walk before bed?" Jim stands up and quickly leaves the dining room without another word. I shake off all the odd feeling I am experiencing.

"I would love to accompany you on a walk on this balmy twilight evening," I link our arms together as she guides us to the gardens. We walk in silence for short while. She clears her throat and tightens her grip.

"So is there a Ms. Moran that will be joining you this summer?" She purrs. I pause for a moment before awkwardly clearing my throat. "No. There is not a woman in my life." She nodded before chattering about the new roses and other budding flowers. I made a mental note to come out here alone sometime this summer to paint.

As she babbled on my mind wandered back to Jim. The slightly provocative boy that clearly enjoyed watching my squirm under his gaze. I barely noticed that she had lead us back to the from patio and was smiling lovingly at me.

"You know Mr. Moran. You are quite a dashing man. Im quite eager to be spending the summer getting to know you," She purred batting her rather large doe eyes at me. I nervously nod pulling away from her grasp and taking a step back.

"As am I Veronica." I say politely as we walk down one of the main corridors. "I shall bid you a good night." She says softly squeezing my hand for a quick moment. Smiling, I give a curt nod and turn to walk towards my room. When she is visibly out of sight I let out a shaky breath.

As I turn a corner I bump into Jim. He yelps out, obviously startled. "What are you doing sneaking around?" I hiss at him quietly. He recomposes himself to a calm stature and once again smiles. "I should ask you the same question Sebastian. Did you have fun with Mummy?" He questioned, but didn't actually seem all that interested in the answer. Before I could acknowledge his question I was being dragged to my room.

"Jim what are you doing?" I muttered halfheartedly and Jim just let out a dark giggle. "I want you to paint me. On the tiger pelt." He purred when we finally got to my room. I gawked at him for a long while. "No...No Jim." I stuttered softly, but he gave me a large out.

"Please Mr. Moran. Please. I will pay you all my pocket money. Mummy never needs to know." He pleaded to me like a small child asking for candy. Somehow against my will, my head began to nod. Jim gave a wide catlike grin and danced over to the fur rug. He sprawled out on the rug looking at the unlit fireplace.

"I will not undress tonight. Tomorrow night. After mummy goes to bed. Then I will come in." He muttered then turned to me with a soft smile. "I am assuming you have no problem with that?" I wanted to yell wrong. I did have a problem with it. This deviant child was trying to taint me, but I nodded once again. Jim stood up and walked over to me.

"Good night Sebastian." He whispered, getting on his tiptoes and kissing my chin. He prances away before I can say anything. He leaves me alone, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with my thoughts. Why did I just agree to do yet another painting of this boy and now It would be the two of us...alone...in a bedroom. Calm down Sebastian, I tell myself. You are a smart man. Just stay calm. He's a child and doesn't know what he is doing. After I have talked sense into myself I go to the bathroom to clean myself up. I change quickly and hurry back to my room in my might pants. Looking around on the door I try to find a lock, but unfortunately there was none. Sighing I pad softly over to my bed and slide between the silken sheets. It was only when I rest by head onto a feather down pillow, that I realize how very tired I am. Though even when I have finally drifted off into sleep, Jim Moriarty haunts my dreams with his reptilian gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

I am awoken the next morning by a soft rapping at my door causing me to sit up. "Come in." I mumbled rubbing my eyes and squinting. The morning light pours through my window in delicate rays. The maid from earlier comes in quickly with a tray of tea and biscuits. She curtseys and looks straight at me. "Ms. Moriarty bids you a good morning and would love for you to join her and young James in the gardens you have dressed. With that information she bows her head and hurries out of the room. Pushing away the soft sheets I stretched and looked out the window. It really was a gorgeous view. Overlooking the beautiful gardens and lush fields. I noticed a stable and secretly hoped they had horses. When I was younger my family paid for lessons. I even had a horse that my mother named Apples. Quite a silly name if I say so myself, but in my youth that horse was everything to me. Well that and art. My father had been a painter and taught me everything I needed to know. He was very skilled, far more then myself and gave my family a great living. Though as I reached adulthood he fell very ill with a terminal sickness. That following year he passed leaving my mother in a state of sorrow that soon was the death of her. Luckily my older sister was already married and no longer needed taking care of.

I snapped out of my dream-like trance when a pebble hit the window. Chuckling I looked down to see the young James Moriarty smiling devilish back at me. I find myself eager to see the boy and talk to him. I quickly grab a simple pair of trousers and a billowing white shirt that hung loosely around my trimmed frame. I went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and decided not to shave. I looked far more powerful with scruff and it lined my jaw almost perfectly.

I finish in the bathroom and grab my drawing journal and a few charcoal sticks. Veronica did tell me that I would be viewing Jim in his position today so sketching it out might be best. I hurried down the corridor and out into the yard. The air was warm and breezy causing my hair to get slightly ruffled. I walked along the garden path and saw a wonderful fully bloomed rose. It reminded me of Jim slightly. The color of his lips were the same as the rose petals.

Carefully I plucked the rose and twirled the stem in my fingers causing the flower to spin. Smiling to myself I watched the flower and I walked down the path. Veronica shuffled over to me and giggled. "Oh Sebastian. Is this for me? You are so kind," She took the flower and put it into her hair. It did look perfect there so I decided not to say anything, plus the idea of giving the boy a rose seemed silly now. Though when I looked over at Jim there was almost a hint of jealous in his eyes and he scowled,

"Mummy!" He snapped. "Can you just get on topic. Where is Mr. Moran going to paint me?" He said in a rushed tone. I grinned at how unnerved this boy seemed to be, like it didnt even bother him that he would be undressing for me nearly everyday. And by the looks of it, he would be doing it in the gardens. Veronica's tinkling laugh was heard over my thoughts and I turned to here. "Yes. I would very much like to see where I will be painting James." I state using his real name slightly hoping to get a rise. Jim, if he even heard what I said, doesn't pay attention.

Veronica twirls her hair around her finger. "I was thinking you could paint him over on a bench his father made me when we first got engaged. It is quite beautiful. Hand-crafted in France." She smiled softly in remembrance then intertwined our fingers together. I scrunched my nose not really liking this contact but didn't say anything. Perhaps she was just being friendly. I shrugged off the feeling and walked with her to the spot she had been talking about. It was a magnificent sight. A large willow hung over the delicate looking bench. Pastel flowers speckling the bushes around the area. It was a romantic little secluded area.

"James darling. Please go over and sit down." Veronica says, her voice light and airy, reminding me of the summer breeze itself. I watch as the angelic boy meanders over to the bench and delicately places himself on the wooden seat. He looks at me with shy innocent eyes and grabs a light pink flower. He gets into a lying position and looks down at the flower. Veronica smiles and coos at him.

"Isnt he the most innocent thing" She purrs scurrying over and fixing his hair. "Alright. I shall leave you two alone and come back with lunch in a few hours." She ran her fingers up my arm making me shiver again, but not in the pleasant way that Jim always did, It felt wrong when she tried. I nodded curtly and sat on the ground staring up at the lithe creature in front of me. The sun seemed to make his alabaster skin glow. His chestnut hair ruffling with the light breeze. I opened my sketch book and stared at the boy. I carefully began sketching the contours of his body. After I had the basic composition I realized he needed to be undressed for the next part. Looking up once more I could feel heat rise on my cheeks.

"I'm guessing you would like my clothes off for this next part?" He smirks sitting up and slowly lifts his shirt over his head. I quickly look away my face going an even deeper shade of red. "Don't you want to watch?" He questioned seriously as he stood up and folded his shirt. I turned to look at him and was about to mutter something about it being perverse, but instead nothing left my mouth.

Pale ivory shoulders that had a few perfectly placed freckles were the first thing I saw. Next my eyes traveled down to his ribs and abdomen. He was so thin, I could scarcely see his ribs protruding from his body. He must have noticed my intense because his fingertips traced the outline of each bone. I let my eyes wander up to his small nipples that were perked from the small breeze. I bit down on my bottom lip, wanting nothing more then to touch those two little pink pebbles.

"Ahemm" Jim chirped clearing his throat. I snapped my head up realizing that I had been looking for far to long. "Ah yes. Sorry I was thinking. Do continue." I waved my hand and scowled to myself. It wasn't normal for a man of my age to have an erection over a boy who was fifteen. Jim slowly unfastened his pants and pushed them down and away from his thin legs. I once again was ogling this boy's slender legs. I wanted to plant soft kisses from the boy's small feet to his inner thighs. I left a soft sigh, that almost sounded like a moan, leave my lips. Well hell. Now I had a slightly painful erection pushed up against my trousers making them tight and Jim hadn't even removed his drawers yet.

I looked up at the boy's face and was slightly take back when I saw how red his cheeks had gotten and the glazed over look in his eyes. It was a clear signed of arousal and possibly embarrassment. It really didn't help with my throbbing erection. "Have...have you ever done this before?" I forced the words out and received a gentle shake of the head from Jim. "That's alright. I have seen naked bodies before. There is no reason to be embarrassed." He reassured making the boy just blush even harder. I smiled inwardly. This boy who seemed so terrifying and tough earlier was all just a show. He really was an innocent child and I am just some perverse man who for some reason finds this celestial boy so titillating.

Jim nervously hooks his thumbs into his silken drawers and pulls them down just enough to show hip bones and smooth skin. I was slightly surprised that his didn't have any body hair, yet it was even more enticing. After taking a deep breath he pushed down the satiny undergarments and stood before me awkwardly. His smaller cock a shade or two darker then his natural skin tone. I was slightly stunned to see there was no dark pubic hair. It was just ivory skin and possibly some peach fuzz. More then anything I wanted to run my lips across the area until I heard sweet moans escape the boy's lips. I stood then and smiled down at him.

"Dont worry. Im a professional. Now Im going to place you exactly where I need to and you must remain very still." Jim just nodded clearing nervous. I had him lay back down and focused on keeping my eyes above the waist until absolutely necessary. Jim looked at be with big dark eyes. His pupil's giant and blown up. I wondered if I was effecting him this way, as I slide my hand long his leg. Jim shivered and moved his leg accordingly as I placed it. Jim's leg was sooth much like polished stone. I wanted to continue running my fingertips along the pale limb, but instead I dropped my hand and focused on his upper body.

"Twist your torso slightly and rest your arms along your side and. Yes like that." I smiled when Jim went into the perfect pose. "Now tilt your head down just enough so.." I trailed off and nodded when Jim complied to my wishes. I took a step back and admired my work. He looked jaw-droppingly beautiful. The most grand sight in all of England. James Moriarty you beautiful creature. How will I paint something such as yourself, I thought to myself.

I reached down and once again grabbed my book and charcoal and began drawing him. I kept my strokes light and was very aware of his piercing gaze on me. Flushing slightly I continue to draw until the sun is over our heads and it must surely be drawing closer to lunch time. I close my book and smile at him. Jim stares back at me. "Are we finished?" I could tell he was still uncomfortable about being naked in front of me. Oh well. He will soon be use to it.

I nod and hand him his clothes. He changes quickly and pats the bench for me to join. I slowly walk over and sit down. Jim grabs the book from my hands and lays his head down in my lap. Blushing viciously I try to ignore the fact the boy's head is rested so close to my erection that was straining in my pants. A perverse imagine fills my mind. Jim's sweet pure mouth wrapped around my leaking cock. He moans around it causing electric vibrations to course through my body. "Oh god..." I mumbled out loud. Jim tilts his head and the slightest touch to my groin makes me shudder.

I hear footsteps walking along the ground and lift Jim's head away from my lap just in time as Veronica strode into the clearing with the young maid from earlier. "Im assuming you got lots done?" She smiled and the maid lifted a small basket to her and Veronica took it happily. "I had the cook make us all sandwiches. You both must be starved." She shooed away the maid and sat down. Her skirts seemed to make a colorful blue nest around her. Which once again brought me back to the bird-like reference,

Jim scampered over to his mother and grabbed a sandwich. I also took one and peered at it. It looked good enough so I quickly devoured it. "This morning I saw stables. Do you have horses?" Jim nodded crawling over to me. "I ride. Father taught me, but mummy doesn't like horses. She thinks they are the devil's creatures." Veronica just giggles softly picking at her food. I try not to show my scowl. How could any human hate a horse.

"Oh? Would I be allowed to visit the stables? Maybe even ride one?" I smiled when Jim's eyes lit up. "Oh yes! Please do. I go to clean of Bucky and Cherry Blossom every morning." He said resting his hand rested on mine. I glanced up at Veronica to see if she is paying attention, though of course she is to busy staring off into the flowers. "I will then. Just get me up one morning." I smile and lightly brush my thumb along Jim's small hand. He leans in closer to me so our noses are almost touching. Im so caught up in his gaze I am unable to pull away and distance myself.

I finally realize what is about to happen and pull my face away. No. He's just a child. Doing that would have been a sin...but then. Why did it feel so right. I felt like two sides of me where waging war. God. I just wanted to kiss those perfect lips senseless. I wanted to take advantage of his pure soul and ravage his lithe body. And yet once again despite my best effort my pants feel tight and I almost have to excuse myself in order to relieve a rather large erection.

Veronica clears her throat and smiles at me. She must have not noticed what just happened because she has started chittering about dinner plans and a possible party in the near future. I groan inwardly. Parties are not a favorite of mine. There are far to many people, and to much noise. Jim continued to play with my fingers as I tried to listen to Veronica.

After we finished eating and enjoying the lazy sun, Ms. Moriarty stood up clutching the folds of her dress. "James. Darling, you have the private tutor coming later today. Please say your farewells to Mr. Moran and meet me inside." She said softly and walked back towards the shaded path. Once again I was left alone with the young boy and he turned to me.

"Am I still coming over tonight?" He whispered tugging on one of my fingers and pressing his pressing his lips firmly on my fingertips. I blink a few times before smiling sheepishly. "If you want then of course. I could always use the extra money." He gazed up at me happily and then scrabbled to his feet. "Then I shall see you tonight at dinner." Jim gave me an elvish smile and scampered off to the large house.

Then once again I was left alone, to think about the events that have unfolded. I was curious to learn more about this boy and his mother. Who exactly was Jim's father? I pondered the thought for a while. He must have been a very wealthy man, because this estate was marvelous. I couldn't help but to be looking forward to the next time I would be alone with Jim. Maybe I would light a fire and paint him so the shadows of the soft light would flickers and dance around Jim's pale frame.

I also cant help but to think what will happen when I see him alone. Will he be shy again, or will he put on the promiscuous facade. Either way I will most likely be surprised. Ever since I have arrived at this estate I have been pushed towards the dark line of sinning. My moral dilemma of either ignoring these immoral thoughts, or like most people, giving in and reaping the rewards of the forbidden fruit.


End file.
